Pepsiman Smashes In
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Pepsiman proves that he's a better Smasher than everyone. Captain Falcon doesn't like that.
1. Chapter 1

Pepsiman was running around Pepsi City as he got word that there was a place that was running out of Pepsi. That place turned out to be the smash mansion, where everyone was going crazy from not having any Pepsi to drink, and this in turn gave the carbonated superhero an excuse to pop up, with him spraying his wonderful Pepsi at all the non playable characters as they were so happy. Of course, a certain F-ZERO pilot was not happy with this new development.

"Humph, he thinks he's so cool for being a hero themed to soda?" Captain Falcon mumbled as he had his arms folded together, shaking his head. "I'm not Falcon impressed."

"Oh just stop and enjoy the fact that we have someone new here," Dry Bowser explained as he was drinking a can of Pepsi, with it not doing much to his bones due to him being a skeleton.

Captain Falcon snarled as he shook his head, with Pepsiman stopping right in front of the bounty hunter. The two manly looking men stared each other down, with Captain Falcon deciding to unleash his Falcon Punch on the Pepsiman. Injuring him greatly, Douglas Jay felt some confidence, until the man of Pepsi came dashing back and punching him right back in the face, proceeding to fire Pepsi right into the helmet. Dry Bowser shook his head as he kept drinking his soda can, enjoying the scenario that was happening right before him.

"Pepsi for TV Game!" Ness burped as he was drinking Pepsi as fast as he could, burping constantly as he was enjoying the burp gas formulating in his stomach from drinking the sugary liquid of carbonation.

Pepsiman quickly turned around to give the belching boy a thumbs up sign as he proceeded to refill his Pepsi can, with Captain Falcon grabbing him and chucking him through some pillars. Pepsiman sprayed some Pepsi into Falcon's eyes, blinding him with a refreshing taste of sugar as he then dashed around the mansion, tripping over as he felt like he was brawling with the physics of the building.

"EVERYBODY PEPSI! DRINK PEPSI!" Shulk exclaimed as he was really feeling the Pepsi love, drinking an entire can as he had a serious yet satisfied look on his face, holding the empty can as he faced the others. "**Pepsi, only my choice.**"

"...What the hell?" Dr. Mario commented as he stumbled out of his lab to see everyone drinking Pepsi, rubbing the back of his brown haired head. "Why is there so much unhealthy drinking in here?"

Pepsiman was going to approach the doctor when he got slammed with a garbage can to the head by a furious Falcon, who wasn't going to let the soda superhero get away with anything. Pepsiman collided into the various objects in the hallway as a mess was left, with him using his Pepsi powers to break the can as he turned to his right to see Princess Zelda farting immensely on a Pepsi machine.

"_Oof!_ Man was that ripe!" Zelda laughed as she was fanning the stinky air with her left hand while attempting to drink the can of Pepsi she had in her right hand, obviously loving her Pepsi fueled wet flatulence.

Pepsiman wasn't quick to react as suddenly a huge can of Pepsi was rolling down one of the staircases towards him.


	2. Chapter 2

"That Pepsiman... who does he think he is?" Captain Falcon scoffed as he was still jealous of the Pepsi Man.

Dry Bowser was drinking a Coca-Cola Zero as he adjusted his skull. "Are you jealous that you can sprout liquid from your hand?"

"I can spout patriotic flames of fire! I don't need no carbonated bullshit!" Captain Falcon snapped as he was tempted to do a Falcon Punch on the skeletal reptile, only for a bottle of Pepsi to hit him in the face.

Dry Bowser turned his head to see that the Pepsi-Man had returned, with the soda superhero blasting his bottle of coke and turning it into a Pepsi instead.

"...You know there's no difference in taste between them, right?" Dry Bowser pointed out as he drank the Pepsi bottle with no problems whatsoever.

The Pepsiman placed his hands on his head as he seemed shocked at this predicament, only to be tackled by Captain Falcon. The two heroic idiots than proceeded to brawl each other out, with Dry Bowser watching on as he didn't feel the need to intervene.


End file.
